Vemos la tele?
by Kuro Shihouin
Summary: Solos, un sillón, la tele... que pasara entre estos dos... pasen y lean mal summary ONE-SHOT HIYORIXSHINJI


**Hola a todos!!**

**Aquí estoy con un Fic nuevo de una de mis parejitas favoritas ^^**

**Bueno es un one-shot, si me decepciono a mi misma, pero que hacerle.**

**Espero y les guste, es una idea que me salio en mis momentos de ocio, ya que por motivos de salud me prohibieron usar mi computadora. T-T **

**Disfruten este Fic ^^**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, si lo fuera, Inoue seria muda y no podría decir **_Kurosaki-Kun_

* * *

**Vemos la tele?**

Un día normal en la ciudad de Karakura, a excepción de dos personitas que estaban a solas, razones las cuales ni Kami sabía.

Hiyori, derrotada por la flojera, se acostó en el sillón y empezó a ver la tele sin prestar mucha atención.

-Oye, Hiyori, tengo hambre-dijo cierto rubio.

-y que quieres que yo haga al respecto Shinji?- dijo, con un dejo de sarcasmo.

-Prepárame algo.

-Que tengo cara de criada?

-Si el sombrero te queda….-dijo el, rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza. Pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que "La chancla vengadora voladora" le dio de lleno en la cara.

-QUE TE SUCEDE? ME DOLIO!!

-ESA ERA LA IDEA, ESTUPIDO!!

Y así, derrotado, decidió sentarse en el sillón esperando que no le dieran otro inesperado golpe.

-Podrías dejarle en un solo canal?

-Si no te parece, vete.

-Carajo, ¿Por qué no puedes dejar a un lado por unos segundos?

-Porque si no tendría que escuchar tus estupideces, calvo.

-Ves?-dijo el rubio, derrotado- tsk, no hay manera.

Un largo silencio (N/A: claro aparte de la tele), pero de repente, para la sorpresa de Shinji, Hiyori se recargo en su hombro, cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle, se dio cuenta de que estaba dormitando; y se volvió a preguntar el porque ella siempre era agresiva, ó, el porque siempre que estaba con ella, decía estupideces por segundo, o también, por que la razón de que siempre se dejaba golpear, por muy estupido es comentario que fuera, empezaban a molestarle tantos golpes, aunque, por más que hubiera querido, no podía dejar de hacerlo.

De repente, su brazo empezó a adormecerse por el peso de Hiyori, '_porque no se puede quedar así de quieta, en vez de andar por ahí golpeando a medio mundo'._

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierta rubia con colitas que se empezaba a mover.

-Oye..-nada- Hiyori-…nada- mi brazo, esta dormido.

Pero solo recibió un 'Hmn' por respuesta, a lo cual solo suspiro.

-Shin….Shinji

Pero el no se inmuto, ya que varias veces antes había pasado que decía su nombre en sueños, pero, al despertarse ella no lo recordaba y el quedaba como un tonto por recordárselo.

-Shinji.

……..

-Estupido, te estoy hablando.

-E..Estas despierta?- dijo sorprendido.

-NOO! Solo estaba hablando dormida.

-No sería la primera vez- dijo en un murmuro casi inaudible.

-Que dijiste?

-Nada

Largos minutos de silencio

-Oye…

-Que?

- Ya se porque no dejo a lado la agresividad-dijo, a lo que Shinji quedo así de ¡WTF!- No pongas esa cara de estupido, lo que pasa….es que, ser agresiva es mi forma de mostrarte que te quiero.

Shinji no sabía que decir, ya que toda su batalla de preguntas de hace rato había quedado resuelta por la rara declaración de Hiyori.

-Bueno- dijo Hiyori incorporándose, tratando de ocultar su notorio sonrojo- Eso era todo, espero no…

Pero fue interrumpida ya que "algo" la jalo del brazo y la empujo hacia el sillón recostándola en el.

-Supongo- dijo el rubio, susurrándole en el oído- que yo soy idiota para que me puedas demostrar que me quieres.

Y dicho esto le dio un beso, del cual Hiyori se aprovecho, ignorando por completo la "comprometedora" posición en la que estaban. Primero, solo unieron los labios, algo tierno, pero en un descuido que tubo Hiyori, Shinji se dio paso a su boca para así profundizar el beso.

Hasta que, una estupida razón llamada falta de aire lo hizo separar, mostrando a un Shinji con una sonrisa marca Nnoitra.

-Lindo beso, aunque te falta experiencia, boke.

A lo que Hiyori le dio un quedo golpe en el hombro, para después jalar a Shinji hacia ella y seguir con lo de hace rato.

Y desde ese entonces, su actividad favorita para cuando se quedan solos, es sentarse en el sillón a "ver" un poco de televisión.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Que tal les pareció?**

**-Bueno?**

**-Pasable?**

**-Bórralo inmediatamente.**

**-E visto mejores.**

**-Alabada seas.**

**Por favor dejen unos bonitos reviews para saber que les pareció. Acepto de cualquier tipo, criticas, alabanzas, insultos.**

**Y ejem, si no les respondo aún los reviews es porque no se hacerlo ^^U**

**Prometo subir mas Fics y prometo que no van a ser one-shots.**

**Les desea un feliz año nuevo..(emborráchense lo mas que puedan y que todos sus deseos para el 2009 se hagan realidad)**

**-Kuro Shihoin**


End file.
